Qui est Rufus Shinra
by Shykeiro
Summary: Rufus Shinra se réfugie dans une villa sous conseil de Rude. Un étrange mal le prends le lendemain de son arrivé. Au même moment, au Japon, Kira est introuvable. Leur monde est sur le point...de basculer. ABANDONNÉE
1. La villa de NullePart

**Genre :** De la romance, un peu d'humour, quelque chose de plutôt calme (je crois XD)

**Rating :** K pour le moment

**Pairing :** Haha, vous allez rire, je le sais pas encore XD Ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde

**Disclaimer :** Répétons le blabla habituel, aucun des personnages de cette fic ne sont à moi à part bien sûr ceux que vous ne reconnaîtriez pas. Tout appartiens aux créateurs et moi je suis pas payé pour faire ça XD

**Note :** Bon, j'avertit les lecteurs assidus. C'est la première fan-fiction de ma vie XD C'est mes premiers PoV autre que d'un narrateur, je suis pas professionnelle de Final Fantasy. Donc soyez gentil pitié et enjoy XD Étant donné que je reprends les premiers chapitres de l'ancienne fic, je demande à tous d'être indulgent. Et puis une histoire c'est fait pour s'amuser ;). Quelques trucs auront été changés de l'original pour le biens de l'histoire. Alors ne venez pas me dire les trucs faux, premièrement je m'en fous et deuxièmement, certains sont prévu. J'allais oublié, si je ne respecte pas parfaitement le caractère des dits personnages, je m'excuseeeeeuh (je fais de mon mieux)XD. Les trucs entrent parenthèses, ce sont les pensés des personnages. Majoritairement, c'est surtout Reno qui en a XD

Ceci est devenu un crossover, alors il est très probable que certaine chose reste en suspend.

**Chapitre 1 : La villa de Nulle-Part**

Nous sommes partit. Le Président a décidé que je partais pour une petite ville à l'autre bout de Midgar et de la Shinra. J'avais tout d'abord résisté, car je n'avais pas du tout envie de quitter une place où je me sentais en sécurité. Bon, c'était un bien grand mot, entre les Turks et les Soldiers, tout aussi fous les uns que les autres, je vois pas où est la sécurité. Pourtant, je me suis habitué à tout ça, après tout, un de mes gardes du corps et bien le pire d'entre eux. Reno, seize ans et déjà il aime énerver tout le monde. Moi j'y suis habitué, mais pour ceux qui ne le sont pas et qui en font les frais, c'est une peste horrible.

Je soupire dans la voiture. Il fallait obligatoirement que je partes. « Pour ma protection ». Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Rude depuis une semaine. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce départ soudain. Mes gardes étaient-ils au courant de quelque chose qui se tramait à la Shinra et c'était la raison pour laquelle on partait en secret? Certainement, mais à quoi bon y réfléchir, Rude sera muet comme une tombe et Reno…et bien je crois qu'il s'en fout un peu.

Le début du trajet est pénible. J'ai pas le mal des transports, mais Reno ne tient pas en place depuis une heure au moins. Rude et moi ne disons rien. Nous sommes habitué maintenant à ce jeune homme et puis sans Reno, je sens que l'on s'ennuierait. Rude ne parle jamais et moi que très rarement. Le voyage aurait sûrement été encore plus long sans la boule d'énergie qui n'arrivait pas à se taire devant nous. Je sais que ça sert à rien que je lui ordonne de se taire. Il ne m'obéira pas. Je sais que tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est qu'on s'énerve, que l'on embarque dans son jeu. Comme le dit notre chauffeur, il essaie de nous faire chier. Malheureusement, ça marche pas tellement et notre renard n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Il finit même par nous bouder.

-Messieurs, il prendra encore du temps avant que l'on arrive, profitez-en pour dormir, nous conseille notre chauffeur. Reno se couche immédiatement et s'endort. Rude lui reste éveillé, moi je suis fatigué. Il est tard, minuit ou une heure. Les transports me fatiguent plus que le boulot. Je me force pourtant à rester éveiller, essayant de prendre un air tout à faire reposer. C'est peine perdu je le sais déjà. Rude m'a découvert et va m'obliger à dormir. Je commence à le connaître à force d'être en sa compagnie.

-Dormez, m'ordonna Rude. Tout pour ne faire que de courtes phrases.

En sentant sa main qui prends, avec le plus de douceur possible, mes cheveux, je sais qu'il est sérieux. En temps habituels il n'oserait pas me défier, mais il veut que je dorme, pour ne pas tomber de fatigue demain. Je lui obéit donc et me couche sur notre banquette. Il s'est légèrement tassé pour me laisser de la place. Je ferme les yeux et m'endort rapidement.

--

Je regarde Reno dormir. Après nous avoir cassé les oreilles pendant des heures, il s'était finalement endormi. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, j'ai beau l'apprécier, il est trop _speeder_ à mon goût. Beaucoup trop. Je tourne finalement la tête vers mon patron, Rufus. Il dodeline de la tête, mais c'est un coq. Il ne s'avouera peut-être jamais vaincu par la fatigue. Il essaie de cacher cette dernière en adoptant un air tout à fait reposé, ce aurait marché avec n'importe qui, mais pas avec moi. Je le prends doucement par les cheveux, il a l'air de comprendre, il s'endort rapidement. Pauvre type. Toujours fatigué. Entre paperasse et collègues complètement timbrés, je comprends pourquoi il est éreinté à la fin de la journée. Moi je ne vois que Reno, Tseng et Rufus, parfois d'autres, mais plus rarement tandis que le boss lui en voit à longueur de journée.

Le chauffeur me propose de me reposer aussi, mais je refuse. Je suis beaucoup trop méfiant à son égard. C'est peut-être une déformation professionnelle, mais ce gars n'est à la Shinra que depuis peu et a été embauché par le Président. Je vais peut-être l'assassiné après être arrivé. Après tout, Reno sait conduire. Il est plus habile en hélico, mais il devrait s'en tirer, moi je préfère rester aux côtés de Rufus. Par mesure de prudence.

Je pose mon regard sur Reno, il dort comme un bébé, en petite boule sur la banquette. Son sommeil est calme, pas agité pour deux gils. Comment il fait? Il est bien le seul qui en soit capable. Rufus est agité dans son sommeil, gémissant quelques fois. Pas très fort, mais dans ce silence, je peux très bien l'entendre. À voir l'air du patron, le rêve n'est pas des plus agréables. Dois-je le réveiller? Non, espérons juste que le cauchemar cesse.

Au bout de quelques heures, les deux dorment toujours et moi je veille. Je vais devoir dormir la nuit prochaine si je veux tenir debout. Finalement, c'est Reno qui se réveille en premier (ça m'étonne pas). Il a l'air d'avoir passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie et s'étire comme un chat dans un soupire de confort.

-Ce que j'ai bien dormi! Se met-il à crier.

Je lui lance un objet quelconque en plastique pour lui faire comprendre de fermer sa gueule étant donné que notre boss dort encore. À mon soulagement, il semble s'en rendre compte, puis à ma surprise, il m'obéit et se tait. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du petit d'obéir aussi facilement, mais peut-être qu'il a compris que notre boss a besoin de repos.

--

AIEUH! Fis-je brusquement. Cet imbécile de Rude m'a lancé quelque chose en pleine gueule! Comment il ose lui!? Je suis prêt à lui répliquer quelque chose, mais lorsque je vois Refus, allongé, les yeux fermés et légèrement détendu, je me la ferme rapidement. Il dors! C'est rare que je le vois dormir, donc pour la première fois j'obéis à un ordre et je ne parle plus. Ça l'air de surprendre mon collègue. (c'est pas parce que je fais chier que je suis pas intelligent. Y'ont pas l'air de comprendre ça)

C'est le silence dans cette bordel de boîte en métal qui roule. J'aime pas le silence. Je préfère l'action. Il peut pas se passer quelque chose, là, tout de suite?

Brusquement, le véhicule se tape un défaut de la route. (je demandais pas autant) Pour Rude et moi, c'est pas trop grave, on peut se tenir, mais Rufus n'a pas cette change. (À notre grand damn. On est pas fichu de le rattraper). Il bascule de sa baquette et atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le plancher. Avantage : ça le réveille automatiquement. Il se met en position assise et lève un regard vers moi. Pour toute réponse à sa question silencieuse (c'est normal de vouloir savoir pourquoi on a passé de la banquette au sol) je lui fais une grimace tout à fait renorienne. Rude fronce les sourcils, Rufus n'a aucun réaction. Il m'énerve. Finalement, Rude le soulève et le dépose tranquillement sur la banquette. Rufus esquisse un mouvement de la tête pour le remercier et le silence tombe entre nous. Je me sens invisible, car il ne me regarde pas, il m'ignore. Je le sais, je connais cette façon de m'énerver qui malheureusement…marche à tout coup.

-Hého! Non mais, je suis là moi bordel, que je cris à tue-tête.

-Reno..calme-toi, fait Rufus de sa voix calme. Je déteste, oh que je déteste quand il est aussi calme que ça. On dirait que rien ne le touche, que rien ne l'atteint. Tout ce que je dit lui passe trente pieds par-dessus la tête (en faites je sais pas combien de pieds, mais je voulais faire rond et élevé..). Il pose sur moi un regard…impassible.

-Oh bah merde, si on peut plus s'amuser.

Et c'est ainsi que je commence à les bouder. J'ai hâte d'arriver, ce camion me fait chier. Je veux bouger et en plus, je m'ennui à mort dans ce putain de véhicule merdeux qui roule pas assez vite pour arriver dans une fichue ville minuscule et perdue au milieu de nulle part. J'ai la malheureuse, mais malheureusement impression que ça va être encore plus emmerdant que de sécher à rien faire à la Shinra pendant les jours de congés. Après tout, Rude, Rufus et moi, dans une petite villa abandonnée, je ne crois pas que ça va faire beaucoup de divertissement. Les deux premiers sont trop sérieux pour moi et puis moi je suis trop énervé pour eux. On fait un beau trio, non?

-Nous sommes arrivés messieurs, dit le chauffeur en arrêtant le véhicule.

-Ah, il était temps! Fis-je en défonçant presque la porte pour sortir prendre l'air. Je respire à plein poumons. À ce que c'est bien de revenir sur la terre ferme et de se dégourdir les jambes après tant de temps passé assis ou coucher.

Les deux autres finissent par me suivre. Rude rajuste ses lunettes et Refus se contente de balayer d'un regard un peu découragé le paysage paumé qui s'offre à nous. Bon d'accord, la villa est pas si horrible que ça, mais autour, plus pauvre que ça tu meurs. Les autres ont l'air de penser la même chose que moi.

-Quelle misérable place, soupire d'une voix si douce notre boss. Une douceur que j'en ai même un frisson qui me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Peut-être que ce type me fiche la trouille finalement. Il semble trop sûr de lui et son ton caressant a l'air de cacher quelque chose. Je me fais peut-être un scénario…

-M'ouais…que je réponds un peu distraitement. Bon, puisqu'on est là, entrons!

Je me précipite vers la maison en courant et y entre. C'est sacrément plus jolie à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur bon sang!

--

Cette place est déprimante à souhait. Les alentours sont pires que les Taudis du Midgar. Quand je dis pire, c'est pire. Mon regard examine les lieux. Rien dans tout ça me dit que ce séjour sera doux et tranquille. Un enfer, c'est ce que je pressens. J'aurais préféré rester à la Shinra, peu importe si un danger me guettait là-bas. Je déteste déjà cet endroit. Un bruit de porte ouverte sans ménagement me ramène à la réalité. C'est Reno qui s'est précipité comme une fusée dans la villa. C'est le seul avantage. Au moins, notre maison à un peu de style.

Je lance un regard vers Rude qui se contente une fois encore d'ajuster ses lunettes de soleil. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ses yeux un jour. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il ne les enlève pas.

Pour éviter qu'on prenne racide devant la maison, je me dirige vers cette dernière, suivit de près par Rude. Personne ne peut dire que ce gars-là ne fait pas son boulot. C'est à peine si je peux avoir une quelconque intimité. Surtout lorsque Tseng n'est pas là. Sinon, ils me surveillent dangereusement, mais ils sont moins envahissants. Parlant de Tseng, je me demande ce qui lui est arriver à ce Turk. Par mesure de sécurité, il est partit en premier avec un camion vide de lui-même pour faire croire à l'ennemi que j'ai pris une autre route. Vu le calme de notre voyage, notre petit tour de passe-passe a marché.

-Roooh, mais vous vous grouillez oui?

Je regarde Reno, mais ne réagit pas. Ce petite ne changerait dont jamais? J'en doute. Mon regard examine alors de plus près l'intérieur de notre nouveau « quartier général ». Beaucoup plus classe qu'à l'extérieur et légèrement sophistiqué. Des ordinateurs un peu partout, des systèmes automatiques. Un vrai _bunker_ quoi. La porte se referme sans que personne ne l'aide derrière Rude. Une fois encore, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enferme dans une autre de ces prisons confortable où l'on me place pour ma soit-disant sécurité. Je n'ai pourtant pas un très grand rôle dans la Shinra. Le Président s'en charge efficacement. Peut-être parce que j'ai une vision des choses moins…basiques que celles du Président? J'en sais rien, mais ce dernier n'a jamais eu une aussi grande garde rapprochée que celle que j'ai. Je ne me plains pas. J'aime bien la compagnie de mes hommes.

-Booooooss, mais réveillez-vous merde. On dirait un zombie.

Mon regard impassible se plante dans celui de Reno qui déguerpit aussitôt. Je m'assoies par la suite sur un canapé. Je commence à être inquiet pour Tseng. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'inquiéter pour mes hommes, mais…

-Rude, avertit Tseng que nous sommes arrivé à destination.

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne pour pouvoir appelé. Il revient finalement et je le questionne du regard.

-Tseng a été attaqué. Il fait un léger détour et nous rejoindra vers la fin de la journée, explique-t-il.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. J'espère sincèrement que rien de grave n'est arrivé à Tseng, bien que ce soit lui qui avait eu cette idée à laquelle je m'étais pourtant opposé. J'ai besoin de mes gardes en entier et non d'un demi garde et de deux gardes complets.

-Il reviendra Boss, me rassure Rude. Deux phrases aussi longues sortant de la bouche de cette homme, ça m'étonne et pas qu'un peu. D'ailleurs Reno semble l'avoir entendu, puisque l'on peut entendre ses pas descendre rapidement les escaliers.

-Quoi! Rude a parlé! Et sans moi en plus, non mais t'as pas honte! Tu me parles jamais et il faut que tu lui parle à lui! Je suis jaloux, non mais!!

Rude et moi fronçons les sourcils. Ce qu'il est bruyant.

-Et où il est Tseng? Ajoute-t-il (Il ne se tait dont jamais?). Il devrait pourtant être arrivé.

Il semble inquiet. Depuis quand Reno est-il inquiet pour son chef d'équipe?

-Tseng est en route, dis-je de ma voix si calme. Je vois Reno frissonner. A-t-il peur de moi? J'en doute. Je suis plus grand que lui certes, mais je suis plus frêle. À côté d'eux j'ai presque l'air faible et inoffensif. Faut me voir une arme à la main pour comprendre que je ne le suis pas du tout. Sinon, je ne fais peur à personne.

--

Voila, c'est la fin du chapitre un. J'en reviens pas que j'ai eu le courage de le poster. Bon ben si j'ai des reviews positives je continue, sinon ça sert pas à grand chose XD Enjoy!

Reno:...Barbant.

Kei: Qu'il est gentil le petit chéri -_- Une chance que je me venge dans ce nouveau crossover tout frais.

Reno: Ne me fais pas de mal!

Kei: On verra bien.


	2. Intrus dans la villa

**Titre :** Qui est Rufus Shinra

**Pairing :** Deuxième chapitre et je le sais pas encore.

**Disclaimer :** Répétons le blabla habituel, aucun des personnages de cette fic ne sont à moi à part bien sûr ceux que vous ne reconnaîtriez pas. Tout appartiens aux créateurs et moi je suis pas payé pour faire ça XD

**Note :** Pour résumé l'épisode précédent, Rufus a étrangement été envoyé en vacance avec ses gardes du corps dans une villa dont personne ne connaît l'emplacement exact et ce pour sa dite sécurité. Tseng et le groupe s'étaient séparés pour faire un subterfuge. Rufus rassure Reno à la fin, lui disant que Tseng est enfin en route. J'ai aussi remarqué des fautes d'innatention dans le premier chapitre. Désolé XD Surtout avec tout ces Refus XD

**Note 2 :** J'hésite un peu quant aux caractères des personnages et j'ai l'impression que ça transparaît dans mes écrits. Pourtant j'aime bien écrire cette fic XD

**Chapitre 2 : Intrus dans la villa**

J'ai un pressentiment. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette villa. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. À voir l'air grave de Rude, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la cuisine, je ne suis pas le seul à croire qu'une chose ou qu'une personne se trouve dans les environs. À l'intérieur? Ce serait improbable. Ce _bunker_ est réservé pour la Shinra. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait y accéder. L'air est si lourd. L'absence de Tseng n'aide en rien, il est passé minuit, encore une fois, mais il n'est pas là. Il brille par sa non présence. Ma main est agrippée au bras du canapé, mes jointures vont finir par être blanches et mon stress sera révélé. Depuis quelques années, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à laisser courir la légende. « Personne ne l'a jamais vu saigner, ou pleurer ». Ça sous-entendait que je suis toujours impassible, calme, mais là, je stresses. Pour Tseng et pour nous, espionnés par un certain personnage. J'en suis maintenant certain, quelqu'un est ici.

-On pouvait pas trouver pire comme ambiance mortelle, nous fit remarquer Reno d'un ton cassant, mais moqueur.

Je ne réagis pas, une fois encore. Rude est quant à lui dans la cuisine, à préparer quelque chose à manger. Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne en main notre groupe, moi je ne suis pas tellement cuisine et Reno et bien…je ne veux pas risquer l'empoisonnement. C'est certes un Turk bien entraîné, mais sait-il cuisiner? J'en doute un peu là.

-Boss, réagissez un peu, recommence le rouquin. On pourrait penser que vous conspirez contre nous.

Son ton est moqueur, narquois, presque arrogant. Il réussit tout de même à me faire un peu plus réagir. Mon sourcil s'est levé, surpris par l'imbécillité d'une telle réplique. C'est pourtant ce qu'il attendait, car ses lèvres s'étire maintenant d'un sourire triomphant. Je me suis laisser prendre à son jeu…

-Ça a marché! Crie-t-il ridiculement pendant que Rude entre avec les assiettes. Il nous lance un regard interrogatif. Je me contente de faire un mouvement las de la main et il hausse les épaules. Mon regard croise ensuite mon assiette. Mon estomac est étrangement serré, je n'ai pas faim. Quelque chose se trame, quelque chose et ce en plein à notre insu. Je n'aime pas le sentiment d'impuissance qui me prends soudainement, car je sais que ce qui arrivera, nous ne pouvons l'empêcher. Je refuse la vérité, je ne peux pas être impuissant, je survit à tout : aux guerres, aux menaces, aux embuscades, à la pression, à mes hommes, à mon père, alors pourquoi je ne résisterai pas à ça. Ça parce que je ne sais comment le nommer, comment en prendre conscience. C'est un venin doucereux qui s'implante sans ma permission dans mes veines.

-Monsieur, Tseng est arrivé.

La voix de Rude me tire de mes pensés et je me tourne brusquement vers la porte d'entré. Il est là, essoufflé, se tenant le ventre, boitant, mais restant fier et droit. Je sors aussitôt une matéria soin de mes poches et le guérit rapidement. Il a l'air d'aller mieux, son souffle redevient calme, mais il n'en reste pas moins exténué. Une surprise se lit aussi sur son visage et je me rends alors compte. Depuis quand, moi, tyran craint de la Shinra, depuis quand est-ce que je guéris mes inférieurs? Ils ont l'air d'avoir cliqué en même temps que moi les deux autres. Bientôt, trois paires d'yeux me dévisagent, deux qui essaient de cacher leur surprise, un qui fait les yeux ronds, ne cachant rien du tout. Quant à moi, je reste fidèle à mon image, impassible, indestructible, même si tout comme eux, je me demande ce qui vient de se passer.

-Au rapport Tseng! Fis-je d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'ai voulu. L'interpellé se reprends.

-Le subterfuge à marché monsieur le Vice-Président. Les poursuivants ne m'ont pas lâché d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'ils poussent mon véhicule dans le ravin. La chute fut longue et atroce, ils ne pensaient pas que j'avais survécu. C'était douter des performances technologiques et matérielles de la Shinra. Le compartiment dans lequel j'étais à tenu le coup, me blessant, mais sans plus. Mon chauffeur par contre est mort.

Son ton est resté neutre tout le long de son récit. Ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Bien. Espérons maintenant que tu n'as pas été suivit.

J'ajoute cela avec un calme…étrange. Reno frissonne légèrement de nouveau, Rude a un silence plus oppressant et Tseng me regarde étrangement. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent ; ma phrase à sonnée ainsi dans leur tête : tu es mieux de ne pas avoir été suivit, sinon je te vire, ou bien te tue. Je ne peux retenir un soupir.

Puis Tseng frémit. Le regard que je lui lance est plus que significatif.

-Vous sentez aussi monsieur? Me demanda-t-il presque aussi impassible que moi. J'hoche simplement la tête et il lève les yeux vers le plafond. Nous savons maintenant qu'il est impossible de se poser des questions directs, quelqu'un nous regarde. Seul Reno n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

-Tseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng, comme tu m'as manqué.

Il s'approche de son chef, un regard provoquant et un sourire…vilain. Je ne m'en mêle pas. Inutile de toute manière.

-Reno… tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher plus que ça.

Et puis…ça me fera un peu de divertissement. Je les regarde donc. Reno avec un petit air de prédateur et Tseng avec son air sérieux, mais son regard noir. C'est un avantage pour moi, Reno va me laisser un peu tranquille.

-Pourquoi tu as peur de moi maintenant?

Le ton utilisé par le rouquin est légèrement moqueur, mais surtout provoquant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un sourire discret. La scène promet d'être intéressante.

-Peur? Tu rigole petit morveux.

-Hé mais je suis pas petit! Hurle-t-il. Je crois bien qu'il en a marre de toujours se le faire dire. Rude et moi le lui disons souvent aussi. Malheureusement, quand on est le plus jeune, il faut pourtant s'y attendre.

-Pas petit? Tu fais à peine notre grandeur petit frimeur de mes deux! Tseng se moque de lui. Ce n'est pas rare qu'une scène éclate entre les deux.

-Bah et le Vice-Président lui, il est pas petit peut-être?

Je tique. Pourquoi me mêler à leurs histoires. Je suis rien moi, alors qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je suis Rufus, supposé tyran de la Shinra, Vice-Président invisible de cette même compagnie et protégé par trois hommes sur les bords cinglés, alors qu'on me foute la paix de grâce

-Le Vice a plus de classe que toi, c'est tout.

Là, je suis vaguement surpris et Reno n'est pas que vaguement vexé. D'ailleurs, il se jette sur Tseng pour essayer de l'étrangler, mais mange la poussière en moins de deux. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'intervient pas. Tseng peut régler ça tout seul…

--

Je les regarde s'amuser, car oui, il s'amuse. J'esquisse d'ailleurs un sourire à les voir se chicaner comme un vieux couple. J'aime quand ça fait ça. Au moins on a quelque chose à regarder et ça détends l'atmosphère. Malgré tout, moi je peux pas me calmer. Quelque chose me rends mal à l'aise, la même présence qui je sais a atteint le boss et le chef. Seul Reno n'en semble pas affecté. Peut-être trop stupide pour le remarquer?

Lentement, je me lève de mon siège et sent le regard de Rufus sur moi. Je me tourne vers lui et pointe le plafond. Puisqu'il semble comprendre mon point de vue, il hoche la tête positivement et je me dirige donc vers les escaliers, sans attirer l'attention de Reno. Par contre je sais que Tseng m'a vue, mais il n'a rien dit. Ça sert à rien d'inquiéter le petit tant qu'on est pas sûr de ce qui va se passer.

Les escaliers grincent un peu sous mon passage, mais jusque là tout à l'air de bien se passer. Malgré tout, le pressentiment m'étire et me serre les entrailles, impitoyable. Je sors un Outsider de ma ceinture, n'ayant pas le temps de chercher pour quelque chose de plus…enfin bon, ça suffira. Je me déplace lentement, mon estomac se serrant peu à peu. J'approche de la menace, je le sens, je le sais. Pourtant je garde mon calme, j'en suis presque indifférent. L'entraînement des Turks, ça sert à quelque chose. À pouvoir tuer et se faire traqué sans trop paniquer.

-Oooooh Tseeeeng, tu vas pas me faire la tête, que j'entends parvenir de l'étage inférieur. Ils recommencent. Tant mieux, le sujet ne se doute peut-être pas que quelqu'un a soupçonner son existence. Pourtant quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

Ses escaliers sont longs, très longs, trop longs. Il fait sombre plus haut, donc je ne vois pas le couloir, ni la fin des marches. La lumière de l'étage des trois autres ne parvient que très peu jusqu'ici. Il me faudra donc faire preuve de prudence. Heureusement que ce n'est pas Reno qui est monté, sinon, on aurait pu s'attendre à une catastrophe.

J'entends un léger frôlement vers le haut. Nous avions raison, il y a bel et bien quelqu'un. Je braque mon Outsider devant moi. J'entends soudainement le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui charge une arme à feu. Je devine un peu trop tard ce qui va se passer. Une balle transperce mon genou et je m'écroule sur le sol, mais j'ai le temps de tirer une fois. Le gémissement que j'entends me prouve que j'ai touché ma cible.

--

J'entends un coup de feu, puis un autre, mais ne réagis pas réellement. Tseng et Reno par contre s'élancent dans les escaliers en courant. Je les suis, plus lentement, sans grande presse.

-Merde, Rude est touché! S'exclame Reno avec son imbécillité habituelle. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire.

Je monte d'un pas un peu plus rapide. Tseng s'occupe du blessé en retirant la balle et au passage, j'envoie un sort de soin sur Rude dès que la balle n'est plus en lui. Ils me regardent passés, légèrement surpris. Je les ignore et continue de monter. Arrivé en haut, je saisit le tireur par le collet, sans douceur, et le rapproche de moi. Il pointe son arme, mais c'est me sous-estimer. Je lui brise brusquement le poignet et il gémit de douleur, lâchant par le fait même cette arme si dangereuse. Je peux enfin le regarder et pour une deuxième fois de la journée, j'affiche une mine autre qu'impassible. Je suis surpris et cette fois, véritablement surpris…

--

Mouahahahaha, c'est qui l'intrus d'après vous? XD Moi je sais :P  
Rufus : J'espère que tu le sais…

Shykeirô : C'est quoi ce sous-entendu

Rufus : …

Shykeirô : C'est ma première fanfic et déjà les personnages me font suer XD

En faites, ce n'est plus ma première, désormais, mais vu que c'est du recyclage xD


	3. Reno!

**Titre :** Shykeiro

**Pairing :** Troisième chapitre et je suis toujours pas sûr. J'en laisse sous-entendre un, mais je sais pas s'il va le rester…

**Disclaimer :** Répétons le blabla habituel, aucun des personnages de cette fic ne sont à moi à part bien sûr ceux que vous ne reconnaîtriez pas. Tout appartiens aux créateurs et moi je suis pas payé pour faire ça XD Ah et Maxime Sharp m'appartient corps et âme.

**Note : **Bon, je sais pas réellement si vous êtes d'accord, mais moi j'aime pas le chapitre deux. Peut-être que je vais le changer , mais pour le moment je le laisse comme ça.

**Note3 :** Les garçons commencent à sentir une présence intruse dans leur villa. Lorsque Rude décide de monter pour aller voir, il se fait tirer une balle dans le genou. Rufus s'en mêle, mais l'homme qu'il découvre le laissera, surpris.

**Chapitre 3 : Reno!**

Tout le monde fatigue, je le sens. Rude s'est fait tiré une balle dans le genou. Certes, c'est guérit maintenant, mais la douleur ne part pas immédiatement, ce serait trop facile. Tseng à été poursuivit, blessé, guérit, il est au bout du rouleau. Pourtant, personne ne bouge, personne ne va dormir. C'est compréhensible, nous avons enfin attraper l'espion, l'intrus. Nous l'avons attaché à une chaise, il a la respiration sifflante. Rude n'a pas touché un organe vital, mais il souffre tout de même d'une balle dans les côtes. Oh, il a le poignet brisé aussi, je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Malgré tout ça, l'autre sourit d'un air narquois. Il ne comprends pas qu'il se tient devant trois Turks trop bien entraîné. Quand à moi, je reste à l'écart, sur un fauteuil uni place. Je ne m'en mêle pas pour le moment, mais mes yeux ne peuvent quitter celui qui quelques instants auparavant avait signé son arrêt de mort en tirant sur mon garde du corps.

-Dis ton nom, fait brusquement Reno, son regard mauvais sur notre prisonnier qui ne cille même pas.

-Vas te faire voir.

Je n'ai aucun réaction, mais je le trouve…soit courageux, soit fou. Il devrait savoir qu'un Turk n'est pas quelqu'un à qui il faut faire un doigt d'honneur. Et ces trois-là en plus, ce sont les exceptions de la Shinra. C'est pour ça que je les ai accepté pour garde rapprochée.

-C'est ça. Ne te prends pas pour un dieu, tu pourrais facilement regretté, ajoute Tseng d'une voix beaucoup plus calme que son comparse.

Notre prisonnier choisit de ne pas répondre, bonne décision. Par contre, il serre les dents, il essaie de nous cacher combien il souffre. Pour ma part, je suis intrigué par cet homme; pas mal de gens veulent me voir mort, mais jamais personne n'avait encore fait de tentative aussi risquée et directe.

-Pour qui travaille-tu?

Ma voix est calme, d'une douceur extrême, mon visage est impassible. Les yeux se posent tous sur moi. Le prisonnier sourit. Il a l'air content que j'aie enfin pris la parole.

-Pour le Président, répond-t-il naturellement.

Je cille. Impossible qu'il travaille pour le Président, impossible. Je me répète ce mot dans ma tête. Ça ne se peut pas. Pourquoi le Président ferait une chose pareil? Bien sûr notre relation n'est que professionnel et froide, mais de là à envoyer quelqu'un pour m'éliminer. Je sais qu'il ne ment pas, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il supporte même mon regard sans difficulté. Le Président a…

-Ton nom.

Mon ton est moins doux, plus ferme, mon regard lui reste insondable.

-Maxime Sharp.

Les autres nous regardent en silence. Ils ont compris aussi que Maxime ne leur parlera pas. Je vais devoir m'occuper de l'interrogatoire par moi-même. Je suis moins intrigué, j'ai plus l'envie d'éliminer cet obstacle au plus vite.

-Dans quel département?

-Je suis le secrétaire du Président, répond-t-il avec un calme imitant le mien. Je vois Rude froncer les sourcils.

-Rufus, c'est peine perdu, laissez-nous l'éliminer, ce sera moins compliqué pour tout le monde, ajoute Tseng avec un calme impassible, mais qui n'est pas de bon augure pour le dénommé Maxime.

-Oui Rufus, tuez-moi…mes informations ne vous sont pas utiles après tout, ajoute pourtant ce dernier en ne regardant que moi. Je le regarde, j'hésite même. D'un côté, il peut me dire pourquoi le Président en veut à ma vie, mais de l'autre, il vaut mieux qu'il meurt.

-Tuez-le.

Dès que la dernière syllabe s'échappe de mes lèvres, Maxime Sharp perd de sa superbe. Il ne pensait pas que j'allais le laisser vivre quand même. Je pose mon regard neutre sur lui, il se débat sur sa chaise alors que Tseng s'approche de lui. Je lis cette peur si cruelle dans son regard. Comme tous les autres, il ne veut pas mourir.

--

J'ai une subite idée qui me passe par la tête. Elle m'effraie, car je sais que les autres vont m'en vouloir, mais tant pis. De toute manière, si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, je me met brusquement entre Tseng et Maxime sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient le temps de me voir arrivé. Ils sont surpris, presque autant que moi. Rude fait un pas en avant, incertain et Rufus…il ne fait que regarder. Je suis mort.

-Reno! Me cri Tseng en plantant son regard menaçant dans le mien. Pourtant je ne bouge pas.

-Bouge-toi petit, ajoute-t-il en se calmant un peu. J'hoche négativement la tête. Je suis rendu là, ce n'est pas le moment de reculer. Je sais que je dois le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour le protéger, lui donner encore quelques temps hors de tout danger. D'un geste rapide, je coupe les liens du prisonnier. Il me regarde, je le regarde. Il a un sourire qui hésite entre la moquerie et l'incrédulité. Il ne comprend pas mon geste, il ne comprends pas pourquoi je le libère, pourquoi je trahis les autres, mais il ne demande pas son reste et sort le plus rapidement possible malgré ses blessures.

-Reno…

--

J'avais raison de me méfier de lui. Notre chauffeur durant tout ce trajet. J'ai bien fait de refuser l'offre de me reposer. Sinon j'imagine qu'il nous aurait tué dans notre sommeil. J'ai bien envie de lui éclater la tête moi-même, mais Rufus a donné la tâche à Tseng…dommage.

Encore une fois, j'avais raison. Je me suis méfier de lui dans le camion, de ce chauffeur qui semblait trop parfait, trop gentil, trop…Shinra. J'ai bien fait de refuser l'offre de me reposer, sinon j'imagine qu'il nous aurait tué dans notre sommeil. J'ai bien envie de lui éclater moi-même la tête, mais Rufus a donné la tâche à Tseng, dommage, vraiment dommage.

Puis, il est arrivé…un petit pépin.

Je n'ai pas compris, Tseng non plus. Reno s'est brusquement mis entre lui et Maxime. Ce gamin, il est parfois incompréhensible, je m'avance d'un pas. Je suis inquiet pour le petit. Je sais que s'il fait une bêtise, il va finir par le regretter.

Il le détache…quoi! Il est tombé sur la tête! Le gars fuit comme si le Diable était à ses trousses, moi j'ai pas osé bouger et Tseng est pétrifié sur place. On peut entendre le bruit du camion partir. Maxime, c'est sûrement lui qui l'a prit. C'était notre chauffeur, il a les clés.

-Reno…

Cette voix…même pour moi, elle est effrayante…

--

-Reno…fait une voix, impassible, douce, mais si menaçante.

Je frisonne. Le petit à vraiment fait une bêtise. Il a l'air de le remarquer aussi, car son regard se pose pitoyablement sur celui qui vient de parler, Rufus. Notre Boss a un air impassible, insondable, mais le ton qu'il utilise suffit pour nous faire comprendre qu'il est plus que sérieux. Pour une des rares fois de ma vie, j'ai un peu peur de la réaction prochaine de notre patron. Un léger suspens flotte dans la salle, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'adrénaline, non, c'est autre chose de plus prenant, c'est pétrifiant.

--

Je le fixe, il soutient mon regard difficilement. Il a l'air de savoir que son geste m'a déplu même si rien ne paraît dans mes mouvements ni mon air. Je me suis levé. Ma main est dans la poche intérieur de mon manteau, c'est elle maintenant que Reno regarde. Il sait ce qu'il y a dans cette poche et je crois qu'il commence à entrapercevoir la suite. Il lève alors son regard pour rencontré le mien. Il est résigné, il a compris. Il sait que mon arme sera bientôt braqué sur lui, il sait que je vais tirer, que je vais le tuer, qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser fuir Maxime. Il a essayé de nous descendre, il nous a espionné et conduit ici alors qu'il ne voulait que ma mort. Reno en a fait fit, il l'a laissé partir. Laissé rejoindre le Président pour tout lui dire. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, à cause de ce gamin.

-Donne-moi ton Outsider, je lui commande d'une voix calme. Il frisonne une nouvelle fois avant de sortir son arme et de me le donner. Il reste un Turks bien entraîné, donc il m'obéit, même en sachant que je vais le tuer. Juste ça, ça m'énerve un peu. Pourquoi, je sais pas trop. La Shinra les dresse comme des chiens. Je lui demanderai de se tirer lui-même une balle, je sais qu'il le ferait…

-Boss, commence à peine Tseng, mais lorsqu'il croise mon regard doucereux, il se tait immédiatement. Je sais ce qu'il va dire. Que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, mais pourtant…mais pourtant quoi au juste?

Je lève l'Outsider vers lui. Je suis prêt à tirer, mais pourtant…pourquoi encore ce pourtant? Pourtant quoi bon sang? C'est pas compliqué et ce n'est pas le premier que j'élimine de sang froid. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas d'autres gardes du corps, les derniers m'ont plus que déçu. Je suis un enfant capricieux…c'est ce que me disait mon géniteur.

--

J'attends la fin. Ma propre arme est braquée sur moi. Je sais qu'il va me tuer. L'homme pour qui je travaille depuis des années va finir ma vie, ici et maintenant. Je n'ose même pas regarder une dernière fois Rude et Tseng. Je garde mon regard sur mon patron, celui que je devais protéger au péril de ma vie. Le vice-Président est effrayant comme ça, mais lorsqu'il a parlé pour me demander mon Outsider, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de frissonner. Était-ce réellement de peur?

Puis, d'un geste brusque, mais non dénudé de grâce, il jète l'arme à mes pieds. Je ne comprends pas. Je le regarde tout bêtement sortir rapidement de la salle, puis je tombe mollement sur le sol, mes jambes étant incapables de me supporter plus longtemps. Mon regard est vague et fixe le vide. Je…suis…en vie?

-Je…

J'essaie, mais ça ne sort pas. Je suis sous le choc. Tseng et Rude semble sortir d'un état de transe et viennent à ma hauteur. Je les regarde sans vraiment les voir.

-Reno, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Me demande la voix impassible de Tseng, malgré qu'elle soit un peu tremblante.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Rajoute Rude sans émotion.

-Je…j'me suis dit que…que si on le tuait, Shinra allait…allait envoyer d'autres hommes…j'me suis dit aussi…que s'il revenait les mains vides…peut-être que Shinra allait le tuer…c…c'est leur habitude…non? Donc…j'me suis dit que…

J'arrive pas à mettre un mot après l'autre correctement, mais Tseng m'arrête en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Ok, ferme-la, on a compris.

Rude n'ajoute rien et prends mon corps trop faible dans ses bras. Il va vers les escaliers et monte, suivit par notre chef. Il ne dit rien, mais il a l'air de comprendre que j'ai pas fait ça pour faire chier Rufus. En faites, je pensais à sa sécurité en faisant le guignol.

-Mais…et Rufus…on…

-Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule Reno, lance Tseng en arrière de nous. On va s'en occuper.

Je murmure un vague merci. Je suis peut-être encore sous le choc. J'ai quand même faillit crever. D'accord, je suis un Turk, un soldat de la Shinra, réputé pour tuer de sang froid. Je ne flanche jamais devant des imbéciles qui essaient de me tirer dessus et je reçois bon nombre de balles, mais là, c'est différent. J'ai faillit me faire tirer dessus par mon boss! Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ce genre de choses.

Rude ouvre une porte quelconque d'un coup de pied, c'est bruyant pour rien. Tseng ouvre la lumière et révèle une chambre, petite, mais ça va suffire. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de place. Pas quand je suis seul. Tseng défait les couvertes et Rude me pose dans le lit et lève les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton. Je me sens ridicule.

-Rude?

-Quoi encore?

-Et ben…avec tout ça, je commence, et bien…le repas a refroidit…et j'ai faim…

-Reno! Me lancèrent les deux comparses désespérés par mon comportement.

-Tais-toi et dors sombre crétin, me lance Tseng avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et Rude. Je les entends descendre et j'entends ensuite des voix. C'est sans doute les deux autres qui tentent de parlementer avec Rufus. Je sens que demain sera difficile…

--

Oh boy…je pensais jamais le finir celui-là…

Reno : Mais t'es malade!! J'ai faillit crever!

Kei : Juste un peu… et puis c'est pas de ma faute, plains-toi à Rufus.

Rufus :…

Kei : Quel sens de la répartit.

Bon, je sais pas si vous aviez deviné, (je crois que oui) les « -- » sont là pour changer le POV de personnage. Ou pour finir la fic dans le cas précis des deux derniers traits. D'après moi tout le monde a compris, mais au cas XD. Pour le moment, on se dirige vers la vrai raison de cette attaque.

Review? Finalement, critique ou positif, je m'en fous, bien que les positives soient toujours agréable. Pour ceux qui me lisent et qui n'en font pas (je reproche pas, je suis pareil) j'espère quand même que vous aimez ce que vous lisez Mwouhahahaha

À Plus pour le chapitre quatre qui va être un peu plus sombre… C'est moi ou ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres? Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Bon, il ne reste qu'un autre vieux chapitre et après c'est du nouveau stock, promis!


	4. Quand la mort est ironique

**Titre:** Qui est Rufus Shinra?

**Pairing:** Inconnu pour le moment. C'était supposé être du Reno/Rufus, mais vu que j'ai changé de plan...

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi...

**Note:** Voila le dernier chapitre recyclé. La fin a été modifiée pour les prochains évènements. Je m'amuse, alors amusez-vous, même si c'est tiré par les cheveux.

**Chapitre 4: Quand la mort est ironique.**

Tension extrême. Évidemment, mon visage est impassible, mais je sens la tension qui émane du Vice-Président et de Reno. Rude lui mange comme si de rien n'était. Nous sommes tous un peu fatigué, car je suis arrivé ce matin à minuit et disons que Maxime Sharp n'a en rien aidé au sommeil. Si Reno s'est endormit un peu plus tôt que nous, il est chanceux. Rude et moi avons fortement négocié la vie de notre collègue. Rufus a finit par abandonner. De toute façon, il n'était pas très convainquant dans ses arguments et semblait soulagé de nous voir gagner cette joute verbale. Il est ensuite allé se coucher sans dire un mot, ce que nous avons imité quelques minutes plus tard.

-Foutaises Rude, c'était pas moi, chigne Reno d'une voix forte, me réveillant de mes pensés. De quoi parlent-ils?

-Bien sûr que c'était toi sale petit gosse!

-Oh mais c'est bon, je suis pas petit merde! Et j'te dis que c'était pas moi!

-Qui d'autre aurait pu lever le son de mon réveil très fort afin que ça réveille tout le monde,.

Coincé. Reno a arrêté de parler. Rude a finalement le dernier mot. C'est vrai que le réveil avait été très bruyant ce matin. Je tourne mon regard vers Rufus, il ne les écoute pas. Il semble un peu préoccupé. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, il laisse la vie du gamin sauve. Je m'en plains pas. Je veux pas qu'il meurt, mais ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du boss de changer aussi rapidement d'avis.

-Tseng, appelle Elena, je veux savoir ce qui se passe là-bas!

Sa voix si calme, mais ferme nous fait tous sursauter. L'évènement de la veille nous a vraiment mis sur nos gardes.

-Non finalement appelle la boîte vocale. Je ne veux pas que l'appel ne la mette dans le pétrin.

Je n'ose répliquer et compose le numéro sans attendre.

-Salut 'Lena, c'est Tseng. On s'est fait attaqué par un chien de la Shinra à ce qu'il dit. Il paraît que c'est el secrétaire du Président. Rappelle-moi si tu as des infos pour nous. Il se nomme Maxime Sharp.

Je raccroche. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Rufus n'a pas voulu l'amener avec nous, car il a dit avoir besoin d'un relais en cas de pépin. C'est elle qui s'est proposé en faites. Alors elle est restée là-bas. Rude a eu raison comme d'habitude. Il les sent ces choses-là, il sent quand il se trame quelque chose de mauvais. Une chance que nous sommes partit, car d'une certaine manière, nous sommes à l'abri.

-Je sors.

La douce voix grave de Rufus résonne pour la troisième fois. Il se lève et sort par la porte arrière pour se rendre à la terrasse. Rude se poste à la porte et moi au jardin. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Reno, mais je prie pour qu'il ne fasse aucune bêtise.

À peine je me dis ça que Reno sort de la villa et se dirige vers Rufus. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Gamin, ce n'est pas le moment d'envenimer les choses…

--

J'en ai marre de cette tension. Il m'en veut encore. Alors pourquoi il m'a pas tué? Je veux en avoir le cœur net, donc je sors en trombe de la villa par la même porte que lui. Il est assis sur une chaise et regarde la forêt qui s'étend derrière notre abri. C'est bien la seule chose qui pousse dans cet endroit paumé. Je me plante devant lui.

-Pourquoi? Que je dis en essayant de ne pas crier.

-Pourquoi…quoi? Me demande-t-il de cette voix si douce, si grave, mais que je sais bourrer de déception, de reproche et de…résignation? J'en frissonne de nouveau. Il fiche la trouille quand il veut, c'est vrai, mais il y a un petit quelque chose d'autre qui me prend à cette voix. Quelque chose que je ne peux identifier.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez pas buter? Que je fais en criant presque.

Il a l'air blasé. Je ne sais pas si c'est la question ou moi-même, mais il a l'air tout simplement las de cette conversation. Lui qui est si impassible habituellement.

-Roooh, mais c'est emmerdant à la fin.

-Tu aurais préféré la mort?

Ouah, c'est vachement agressif ça! C'est difficile à comprendre quand on le vit pas, mais cet homme a beau être d'un calme effrayant, ce calme est le miroir de ce q2u'il ressent. C'est carrément une menace qu'il me fait.

-Aucun rapport bon sang, j'veux juste savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'suis toujours en vie bordel alors que vous n'hésitez jamais à buter vos inférieurs!

C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Quoique j'ai peut-être poussé un peu fort sur ce coup-là. Après tout, je devrais être heureux d'être encore en vie, mais moi, je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Tu n'es pas mort parce que…

Il semble hésiter. Son air impassible essaie sans grand succès de bloquer l'hésitation qui tente à percer dans son regard. Sans que je ne le sache, un sourire quelque peu carnassier étire mes lèvres.

-Quoi, vous tenez trop à moi, c'est ça?

Que je demande avec un ton plus que moqueur. Je le tiens là…

--

Je me suis encore faire prendre à son jeu et étrangement, ça calme quelque peu ma colère. Il m'a trahit certes, mais les autres m'ont expliqué sa façon de voir. J'aurai préféré qu'il m'en fasse part avant de le mettre en application, mais c'aurait été trop risqué, beaucoup trop. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de pardonner, ce n'est pas moi ça. Je devrais le tuer, maintenant. Sauf que ça me priverait d'un bon garde du corps, malgré son imbécilité marquée. Pauvre gamin.

-Vous répondez pas, donc c'est oui.

Je…je crois que j'ai complètement oublié qu'il me parlait. Je lève mes yeux vers lui et vois son sourire triomphant. Fichu gamin.

-Ferme-la…

Quel sens de la répartit. Belle réplique, brao. Je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux, mais sincèrement, il n'avait qu'à pas la ramené aussi. Il est en vie, tant mieux pour lui. Alors pourquoi fait-il qu'il vienne me traîner dans les pattes? Il a Tseng, il a Rude, qu'il me fiche la paix un peu.

-Ooooooooooooooh, c'est très menaçant ce que vous dites là monsieur le Vice-Président.

Son ton est doux, mais inévitablement sarcastique à souhait.

-Reno…

-Reno…

-Oui monsieur?

Son sourire m'agace énormément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne réagis pas plus fortement. Les évènements d'hier m'ont peut-être fatigué plus que je ne le pensais. J'ai moins de répartit, mais surtout moins de volonté à vaincre. Ça en est presque pitoyable.

Je cesse brusquement de respirer. Je ne me sens…pas bien du tout. Mon air reste impassible, mes yeux ne trahissent rien, mais ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de mon corps n'est pas pour me plaire. J'ai une douleur atroce à la poitrine et mon cœur s'affole. J'ai de la misère à respirer…

-Vous avez perdu votre langue?

Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il a ce sourire moqueur que je connais si bien. Pourtant, je ne peux ressentir ni agacement, ni lassitude. Tout ce que je sens en moi, c'est cette douleur persistante qui me coupe le souffle. Je ne fais aucun mouvement, attendant que ça passe, ne montrant ma faiblesse pour rien au monde, mais j'ai beau faire des pieds et des mains pour que ça passe inaperçu, mon corps me trahit et sursaute d'un spasme de douleur. Reno hausse les sourcils, inquiet, Rude et Tseng se sont rapprochés.

-Monsieur? Demande Rude.

Leurs visages sont flous à mon regard, mon corps devient lourd, si lourd. Je n'ai qu'à me laisser tomber pour que cesse enfin cette torture. Mon coeur va cesser de battre, j'en ai bien l'impression. Quelle ironie, quelle platitude. Rufus Shinra…vaincu par une crise cardiaque…je me sens tomber, je ferme les yeux…le noir total.

--

Ce chapitre était extrêmement court, je suis désolée. Dans l'ancienne version, il était beaucoup plus long je sais, mais pour ce que j'avais besoin de faire, il a fallut que je sacrifie quelques lignes.

Rufus: Mourir d'une façon aussi pitoyable...

Kei: Bah, j'aurais pu faire pire.

Rufus: Vu ton niveau d'intelligence, j'en doute pas.

Suite au prochain épisode -_-


	5. Un histoire de pommes et de famille

**Titre:** Qui est Rufus Shinra?

**Pairing:** Inconnu pour le moment. C'était supposé être du Reno/Rufus, mais vu que j'ai changé de plan...

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi...

**Note: **Voici le chapitre cinq. Je sais que mes personnages sont un petit "out of character" mais je ne connais pas très bien Death Note et ce sont des amis qui m'ont donné l'idée sans le savoir. Alors je m'essaie. Merci de rester compréhensif. Et pour ceux qui préférait sans crossover, je suis désolé et j'espère que vous apprecierez quand même.

Ce chapitre est une mise en situation expliquant où en sont les personnages de Death Note au même moment de (Pour ceux qui lirait ce chapitre sans savoir la nouvelle fait du chapitre 4, je vous conseillerais de retourner la lire...) la mort de Rufus.

**Chaptire 5: **Histoire de pommes et de famille.

Le soleil se couchait sur le Japon. La journée qui venait de passer avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Aux nouvelles, on annonçait, une fois encore, la mort de plus de 20 criminels. Signé par le meurtrier Kira évidemment…

-Hum…il s'appelle Rufus Shinra? Demanda Ryuk en penchant la tête, ses yeux de dieu de la mort posés intensément sur le jeune étudiant devant lui.

-Oui, ou plutôt s'appelait, répondit Light sur un ton détaché. Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était un criminel de très grand ordre qui aurait voulut dominer le monde avec sa compagnie en créant des soldats génétiquement modifiés. Il contrôlait aussi l'énergie de la Terre sans le consentement de personne.

Ryuk resta silencieux, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'une telle personne puisse réellement exister, surtout avec un si grand pouvoir. Pourtant, Light avait eu son nom et sa photo. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que cette dernière était bien étrange, très différente des photos qu'il voyait habituellement lorsque le jeune "justicier" faisait une recherche. Il n'avait pas osé en faire le commentaire, Light étant plutôt instable ces derniers temps. L avait été plutôt insistant et avait presque réussit à découvrir où il se cachait. Heureusement, c'était sans compter le fait que malgré ses erreurs, son nouveau compagnon mortel était plutôt intelligent. Light et le Death Note avait donc échappé à L une seconde fois. De justesse, mais quand même.

-Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui? Demanda de nouveau le dieu de la mort en s'installa confortablement. Même si cette vie en compagnie de jeune homme était moins morne que chez le royaume des dieux de la mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, parfois, de trouver le temps très long.

-Il me reste encore une très longue liste de personnes que je voudrais faire disparaître de la carte, l'informa le jeune surdoué en sortant prudemment le cahier divin de son tiroir.

-Tu en as de ces passe-temps, se moqua Ryuk en regardant ses mains malheureusement vides. Light le remarqua et esquissa tout de même un très léger sourire.

-Ma mère va sûrement venir porter quelques pommes bientôt, alors prends ton mal en patience, lui assura-t-il en replongeant dans ce qu'il appelait plus communément son devoir divin.

-Des pommes! Merveilleuse et juteuse, comme je les aime!

Il l'ignora superbement, s'activant à retranscrire des noms. Aujourd'hui, il ne jouerait pas, aujourd'hui il ne ferait que tuer ces hommes les uns après les autres. Son plan était si parfait. Purger la Terre de ces malfrats. Qui d'autre que lui se serait lever pour hurler sa soif de liberté? Les gens avaient peur, mais il était là désormais, il allait les libérer tous! Devenir le Dieu de cette nouvelle planète sans guerre et sans tracas. Le monde vivrait heureux et sans la peur de perdre la vie au tournant. C'était sans doute ça la plus grande peur de l'humanité ; mourir sous les mains d'un animal féroce en soif de violence. C'était pour cette raison qu'il les tuait. Pourquoi avoir de remords pour des gens qui ont eux-mêmes tués sans en avoir le moindre. Des gens tels qu'eux n'avaient pas le droit de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était.

Ryuk regardait l'humain qui avait cessé d'écrire. Il regardait plutôt le cachier avec une forte intensité dans le regard. Sa bouche se tordit en un étrange sourire. Les humains, il les trouvait fascinants, car malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous du même gène, de la même espèce et malgré leur nombre incommensurable, ils étaient tous différents. Aucun ne réagissait de la même manière, aucun avait exactement les mêmes rêves, les mêmes envies, les mêmes objectifs. En soi, il pouvait bien affirmer que les êtres humains étaient plus évolués que les dieux de la mort. Eux se ressemblaient tous, à jouer, à dormir, à manger. Rien à faire dans ces lieux pourris.

-Dis-moi Ryuk, commença Light en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui?

-Est-il possible qu'une personne ne meurt pas alors que son nom a été inscrit à l'intérieur du Death Note?

Pas qu'il en doutât, mais le soudain silence de sa chambre lui avait rappelé sa solitude. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de compagnie, personne n'était assez bien pour son génie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le temps long parfois. Il savait qu'il devait rester au plus haut niveau de ses études, ce qui n'était pas compliqué, ainsi qu'il devait faire de ce monde un monde meilleur, mais parfois, une petite lueur de lassitude se glissait entre son sens du devoir et sa raison. Parfois, il aimerait être de ces gens qui ne connaissent rien de la vie et qui sourient, inconscient de tout se qui se passe autour d'eux.

-Non, impossible, répondit le dieu d'un ton catégorique. Pourquoi?

-Pour rien, je me demandais seulement. Question de curiosité.

-Pourtant, tu n'es pas sans savoir, tu as lu toute ma notice, non?

-Si.

Light n'en ajouta pas plus et continua d'écrire les noms. Il devait avoir finit avant le souper, avant que sa mère ne vienne le chercher pour lui demander de descendre manger avec le reste de la famille. Son père serait rentré. Il avait dit la veille qu'il serait là pour le souper. L'enquête n'avançait pas, mais le chef de la police semblait enclin à passer un peu plus de temps avec sa famille. Avait-il peur de mourir? Light ne le savait pas, puisque son paternel était plutôt discret sur ses peurs. Sur ses sentiments en général en faites.

Il continua ainsi sans relâche et ses espoirs furent récompensés. Il avait finit. Sa mère n'était pas encore venue le chercher. Deux coups se firent entendre à sa porte.

-Dis donc, tu as le temps dans le sang toi, fit remarquer Ryuk qui n'avait rien perdu des intentions du détenteur de son Death Note.

Il l'ignora, puis suivit sa mère vers la salle à manger où son père et sa sœur étaient déjà attablés, les attendant visiblement avant de commencer ce repas qui avait l'air succulent. Light s'installa en toute quiétude. Son père semblait agité, mais il savait déjà pourquoi. Il avait fouiné dans les affaires de la police et avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'ils avançaient très lentement. L semblait avoir perdu son merveilleux sens de la déduction. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

-Alors papa, dis-moi comment ça se passe! S'exclama sa jeune sœur. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre tout l'enjeu de cette enquête, mais elle était toujours intéressée lorsque son père parlait de son travail.

-Pas très bien je le crains.

Light se souvenait très bien du jour où son père s'était finalement décidé à leur parler de cette enquête sur Kira. Son sentiment d'abord avait été la fierté de savoir que même son père n'avait pu le prendre en faute. Un léger, mais très léger sentiment de culpabilité s'était installé en lui avait de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Ryuk regardait la scène, sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Évidemment, el fait que des humains s'assoient en famille pour discuter n'était pas dans ses habitudes de vie. Ainsi trouvait-il intéressant de les regarder faire. De toute manière, qu'avait-il d'autres à faire? Rester sagement dans la chambre de Light en attendant son retour? C'était d'un ennui mortel et justement, il était partit de son royaume pour fuir cet ennuie. Qui semblait pourtant vouloir revenir au galop dès que le temps se mettait en suspend. Heureusement, le fait qu'il soit tombé sur ce jeune Kira avait fait revivre son sentiment d'amusement. Il y avait quelque chose à faire, à regarder. Ainsi il reluquait en spectateur toutes les bêtises et tous les exploits que pouvait accomplir Light sans la moindre hésitation. C'était un garçon charmant, calculateur, organisé et surtout perfectionniste. Il aimait jouer dans la précision. Le meurtre de l'agent du FBI qui avait ensuite tué tous ses complices avait été parfaitement bien orchestré. Il s'était plu à s'amuser devant ce spectacle rare. Que les humains étaient étranges.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver papa! Assura la jeune sœur une nouvelle fois. Ryuk rapporta son attention à la table, conscient qu'il venait de manquer un bon bout de la conversation qui s'était déroulé devant lui.

« Je deviens lunatique…» songea-t-il avec amusement.

Il remarqua la lueur étrange et presque sauvage qui s'était allumé dans le regard de Light dès l'encouragement que la sœur de ce dernier avait adressé au paternel. Ainsi donc, sa sœur venait de lui lancer indirectement un défi.

« Puéril, mais divertissant. » remarqua le dieu de la mort sans quitter les réactions de son "allié" du regard.

-Je remonte. Je dois aller étudier, annonça Light, quittant ainsi la table sous les encouragements de sa famille. Ryuk le suivit sans dire mot, puis se réinstalla confortablement dès que la porte fut refermée.

-Tu vas tuer ton propre père? Demanda le dieu, pensant que c'était là la signification de cette lueur étrange qu'il avait aperçu dans le regard de Kira.

-Mais non voyons, ça me ferait aussitôt suspecter. Je ne dois pas ôter la vie à des personnes trop près de moi. Ce serait beaucoup trop risqué. L n'est pas stupide. Lent comparé à moi, mais pas stupide.

Ryuk le regarda étrangement, songeant que depuis le début de la partie, L se montrait tout sauf lent. Même, il se montrait atrocement rapide pour un humain, ce qui rendait souvent Light hors de lui-même. Ça aussi c'était drôle à regarder. La colère humaine était tellement ridicule! Il se plaisait à les entendre s'hurler des choses à la tête.

-Alors que feras-tu?

-Montrer à ma sœur que notre père est loin de pouvoir attraper la vérité aussi facilement. Mon plan est totalement infaillible.

« Rien n'est infaillible petit. » Ryuk préféra ne pas proférer sa pensé à voix haute, connaissant très bien quelle réaction serait celle de Light. Et aujourd'hui étrangement, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à entendre cet humain le rabrouer comme s'il n'était que son vulgaire égal, ou pire, son inférieur. « Tu es divertissant Light, mais tout aussi désespérant. »

-Comment?

-En changeant de cap. En les menant en bateau, en les induisant en erreur. C'est tellement facile. Évidemment, L pensera immédiatement que c'est de moi. Il n'aura pas tort, mais le message que je vais lui laisser risque de lui en boucher un coin.

-Ah vraiment?

Light se tourna brusquement vers lui alors qu'il s'empêchait de sourire.

-Tu doute des mes compétences maintenant dieu de la mort?

Enfantin…

-Non pas du tout Light. J'ai seulement hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre.

« Ainsi que de voir comment L va s'y prendre pour te renvoyer la pareille. »

La partie promettait d'être intéressante. Ces deux êtres n'étaient pas si différents. Seulement voila, ils étaient ennemis. Il avait bien hâte de voir comment allait se continuer et évidemment se terminer ce petit jeu. Il devait songer à laisser tomber son livre plus souvent. Surtout s'il était pour tomber dans les mains d'humains aussi graves que Light.

« Ce que tu peux être comique » commenta-t-il en regardant Light se remettre de nouveau au travail.

Ce que personne ne savait, pas même Light, Ryuk ou L, c'était que la partie étit sur le point d'être chamboulé par un évènement étrange qui ne serait compris de personne.

--

Light: Ça manque...d'originalité.

Kei: Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux.

Light: Je suis un génie.

L: *un raté plutôt*

Ryuk: Une pomme quelqu'un?

Tous: NON!

Ryuk: ...suite au prochain chapitre -_-


End file.
